True to ones heart
by Sirith
Summary: A young Estel runs away from Rivendell, and he finds himself captured by Orcs, only to be rescued by an elf from Mirkwood.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own any part of LotR *sob* why must you keep reminding me!  
  
Okay so this is my fist fic, so be nice! And I haven't read all the books so if something isn't accurate don't hesitate to correct me! Any comments can be sent to me at sirith_@hotmail.com. So I hope you enjoy =) And don't forget to review!  
  
True to ones heart  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
Estel ran down the silent hallway, only the echo of the bare feet slapping against the cold marble floor could be heard. His vision was hazy from the salty tears streaming down his cheeks. He was angry with his father. Elladan and Elrohir went on a hunting trip every spring. And every year Estel tried to go, but it was always the same.he was too young and inexperienced to go.  
  
It wasn't fair! He made it to his room, where he opened the door, and slammed it furiously behind him before sulking over to his bed where he collapsed onto it and let out a small muffled sob. It was unfair with the way he was treated because he wasn't an elf. The child lay there for hours not moving a muscle, before he finally sat up on his bed. He got off and walked over to a chair where his dark green cloak was draped over. He wrapped the cloak over his shoulders, and slid on his boots, and grabbed his pack.  
  
Slowly and quietly he made his way into the kitchen to fill up his canteen with water and grabbed a few pieces of lembas bread, since he didn't know how long he was going to be gone. Shoving everything into his bag, he crept into the palace gardens. Before making with way to the forest, he took one more glance at the place he called home.  
  
There was a faint light coming from one of the higher rooms, Elrond's room. Tears welled up in his eyes once again. He sighed sadly and gazed up at the night sky trying to clear his eyes, he closed them and took a deep breath. He'd show them that he was no baby; he could handle himself. Within minutes he had left the safety of Rivendell, and entered the depth of the woods, which he knew absolutely nothing about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond sat at his desk starring at the blank sheet of paper before him; sighing softly he rubbed his tired eyes. His mind kept wandering to Estel. Poor Estel, he tried so hard to prove to everyone that he wasn't a child, and he could be just as brave as the elven warriors.  
  
But there was still so much danger that Estel did not yet know about, and what if something happened to him while he was away with his older sons? What if he got lost, injured or worse.killed? The elf lord let out another distressed sigh, he could not bear to think about losing Estel, and it would break his heart. Ever since the young child came to Rivendell, Elrond had considered the child as his son and loved him dearly.  
  
Glancing at the door, he wondered if he should go and see if Estel was all right, but thought against it as he remembered the amount of work that he had to accomplish. With that in mind he pushed his thoughts of Estel and continued to stare at the blank sheet in front of him. He needed to finish this letter this letter and send it to King Thranduil of Mirkwood, who was one of his closest friends. In fact Thranduil's only son Legolas would be arriving any day now with word from the isolated forests, and bring news of the orcs, who had been making themselves known; over the past few years they were traveling beyond their borders and into Mirkwood, and even near the boundary of Rivendell's forests.  
  
Placing his quill down on his desk, he smiled, delighted to be seeing the young elf again. It had been at least 5 centuries since he had the pleasure of Legolas' presence. His brow furrowed as he recalled the not so pleasant circumstances under which Elrond had first encountered the prince. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
A knock came from outside his chamber, distracting him from his thoughts of Legolas. He gazed up at the door, wondering who else would be up so late at night.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Elrond was most surprised to see his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, walk into the room. Both were pale, neither said a word, something had happened. Elrond frowned as he continued to stare at his sons.  
  
"What is wrong?" He searched their eyes for some kind of hint to as what happened. But deep in his heart he knew what this was all about. "Ada.it is Estel. He has disappeared from the palace grounds." Elladan's usually strong voice was a soft, unsteady whisper. Elrond's heart clenched as the news felt like a dagger to his heart. It was a good thing that he was already sitting because his strength left him, he felt numb, and was unable to stand. "Are.y..you.sure? Have.you checked..everywhere?" He managed to choke out the word, stumbling over them.  
  
How could this be happening? Elrohir nodded at his father's question, as he went over to where his father sat and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder for support. Elrond's head slumped into the elf lord's hands. Where could Estel have done? Did he dare go into the woods? Estel had no idea how dangerous the forests were, especially during the night. The young human had no experience, no weapons, no knowledge of the woods, he was an open target!  
  
"Ada?" Elrohir frowned at his father, concerned for the elf. Elrond took his eyes off the ground and gazed up to see two worried faces glaring back at him. "It is all my fault," the soft whisper was not ignored by the two younger elves, who were not at all impresses to hear their father say such things. As they exchanged glances, they turned their attention back to Elrond, who had gone back into his daze starring down at the floor. Elrohir strengthened his grip.  
  
"No." he managed to sob out, "It is no one's fault!" The younger elf's voice faltered, and Elladan joined his brother, kneeling down next to him rubbing his back in small circles soothing him. "There are guards already searching the forest and every room in the palace. We will find Estel," he said, trying to comfort his silent father.  
  
Elladan motioned to his brother that he wanted to talk alone, Elrohir nodded, and the two picked themselves off the ground and headed out of Elrond's chambers, closing the door behind them so they were hidden from Elrond's ears. Turning to his younger brother, Elladan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm going to go out and help with the search for Estel," Elladan held up his hand as Elrohir started to protest. "You stay here with father, he shouldn't be alone."  
  
Elladan was about to turn when he felt a hand grab a hold of his arm, "Estel, he'll be fine right?" Elladan looked hard into the eyes of his brother, who was looking for some kind of encouraging word. "Yes. He is strong, especially for his age. Besides he can't have gone, he just needs to blow off some steam. He'll probably wander back around lunch, starving." His heart lifted as his heard his brother chuckle, "I hope you are right, for father's sake. I don't know how we could deal with never seeing him again." "Don't talk like that! Now I shall be back soon." Elrohir nodded and let go of Elladan's arm and watched him leave down the dark hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond slowly lifted himself off of his chair, and glided over to the balcony, which looked out towards the large forest. Estel, how could you have been so thoughtless? But Elrond knew, he knew why the young child had run away.  
  
How could he have been so blind? Elrond felt like kicking himself. The young human always thrived on the taste of adventure, but Elrond had always been too over protected to allow for such a thing to happen.  
  
"Oh Estel, please hold on." They couldn't lose him. Ever since the young the heir of Islidur had been brought to Rivendell, Elrond had raised him and had always thought of him as his actual son. Estel had become part of their family. Even if Estel was human, it didn't matter to him, Elrond held him close to his heart and that's where he would stay for eternity.  
  
Hearing the door open, he turned to see Elrohir returning to his side. Elrond met his son and pulled him into his arms, and they stayed like that, giving support to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel groaned, his feet had begun to hurt, how long had he been walking? Estel had no idea. A twig from behind snapped, Estel's eyes widened as he came to a stop. He spun around, fear sprang into his heart and his breath quickened as he came to the horrifying realization that something was following him, him without any protection to defend himself in a forest that his brothers had said terrible monsters roamed. And to make matters worse-he was lost.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes once again. He tried to calm himself, saying that it was only his imagination playing tricks on him, and so continued walking. This was not a good idea, he thought.  
  
He was lost, never before had he traveled this far away from his home, and at night. And no one knew where he was, Estel wrapped his cloak tighter around him as the cold wind set in. Stumbling blindly along the forests trail, trying to find his way around in the dark. Estel swallowed hard and he snorted to himself, him trying to show everyone that he could take care of himself. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to go off alone in a part of Rivendell he had never seen before, and in the middle of the night!  
  
Maybe if he just turned around and try to make his way back to the gates, then no one would have to know. As he was about to turn around another tree twig snapped, he froze. Now that wasn't his imagination, something indeed was following behind him-and getting closer, he could hear the faint footsteps, and who ever it was wasn't alone! Swiftly Estel hid in the nearest bushes and crouched close to the ground so as not to be seen. He held his breath as he waited in silence, heart pounding in his chest. A few seconds later, out from the darkness came a group of five orcs.  
  
Estel's eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his small gasp of surprise. He remembered Elrohir and Elladan telling him stories of these horrible creatures, and they had always frightened Estel the most. These stories were about the orcs hunting beings, torturing them and keeping them as slaves. Elladan said most who have been captured, were never seen alive again. Estel shivered as just the thought of running into these ugly, cruel creatures face to face terrified him. He watched as the orcs disappeared from his vision, but he dared not make a move.  
  
Orcs never before dared to trespass into Elf territory, well, that's what he had been told, so why was it that the orcs were traveling here? Finally after what seemed like hours to him, came out of his hiding spot and continued on his way in the opposite direction of the orcs and hopefully back towards home.  
  
He longed to be held by his father. He missed his family. His heart pounded against his chest, never had he been his scared in his life, and in a strange way, it almost excited him, and almost craved more, as he recalled his brother's also telling him, of their own adventures and run-ins with the orcs.  
  
Walking along the dark path wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, he had tripped a few times over some rocks and roots sticking out from the ground. In the distance there was a slight glow, of a fire maybe? Estel strayed towards the light, and stopped looking where he was going.  
  
He tripped over a large tree root and felt himself falling towards the ground. Putting his hands in front of him to lessen his fall, he hit the ground with a light thud, but what he didn't count on was being on a hill. Estel tumbled head first down the steep hill, everything was a blur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He came to a stop at the end of the hill, where he stayed for a few minutes trying to piece together what had happened. His muscles ached, his cloak ripped and he was going to have one horrible headache later on. As he got up he could hear a heavy breathing over him.  
  
Looking up, which he then regretted against, was a large ugly orc. He had come face to face with his nightmare, he had accidentally stumbled upon an orc camp! Another two orcs were already getting up and heading towards them. The frightened boy spun on his heels, and hit the orc on the jaw with his bag, surprising the orc, and angering him also.  
  
That wasn't good.  
  
Estel's eyes darted around the area, looking desperately for a way to escape, but his heart sank as he realized there wasn't any, and began to panic. He turned to face his opponent who had raised his large arm ready to strike the frail boy. Estel dropped and quickly ducked in between the orc's legs. Crawling away, he scrambled to his feet and sprinted farther from the orc. Looking behind him, he slammed himself into something hard and rebounded off of it.  
  
Slightly dazed, he glanced up to see what he hit, expecting to see a tree. Estel gasped, it was another orc! And this one was enormous! His hands were the size of Estel's head. The orc towered over him, who managed to swallow back a small gasp. The creature stared at him,  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Estel used his sore muscles in his legs and arms to shove himself away from the orc, who in turn took two large steps and picked the boy up by his collar and smirked, pleased to see the young boy trembling before him. Estel struggled against the grip, pulling away trying to get free, but he was no match for a creature who was more then three times his size. The orcs hands tightened around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Estel gasped, as he tried to get air, but he couldn't breath. Feeling the air getting squeezed from his throat and lungs, Estel renewed his struggles against the beast that held him off the ground. The creature's twisted face was a blur of black and through his misty eyes.  
  
Finally the orc dropped him, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Estel's hands flew to his neck, as he struggled for breath. Completely forgetting about the orc, until he heard a snarl and his head shot up to see the orc's sword raised high above his head.  
  
Estel squeezed his eyes shut, and in his mind he saw his father and brother, oh how he wished he could see them again. The orc brought the hilt of the sword down hard behind the boy's neck.  
  
Estel let out a small cry of pain, before darkness over took him and fell to muddy forest ground unconscious.  
  
TBC.  
  
So what do you guys think? 


	2. Chapter Two

*Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any part of LotR. It's all the property of Tolkin. Too bad =P

*Okay this is the second chapter…sorry it's taken me so long to get it up. School's been a killer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't believe people are reading it and actually liking it! And I'm not an expert of Middle-Earth…so if there is anything wrong…it's all my fault and please correct me!

***Dragongirl22-Hey it's not my fault Estel gets himself into trouble, and he's just too cute to not have some fun with!**

***Andmetwen-Have no fear…sooner of later our favorite elf will drop in and rescue our dear friend.**

***Lady Elessar- *smacks self on forehead* how could I forget to mention Estel's age! Silly me….well he's young…so probably around 10 or 11…I haven't really decided yet.**

***Alice- I'll try to make this story seem less modern…and if you see any more of my mistake; please don't hesitate to correct me. I'd appreciate the help =D**

***And to everyone else who reviewed *big hugs* and thanks a lot! Okay I'll shut and get to the story…enjoy ^_^**

True to Ones Heart 

~*Chapter Two*~

Elladan's shoulders slumped as he sat himself down against a nearby tree, looking rather disheveled. He had a look of defeat on his unusually pale face. It was still morning, for several hours the search for Estel had continued long into the night. They had to call it quits, but had been up quiet early to begin the searching once again. 

They had searched high and low yet not a trace of the young human could be found, which only increased Elladan's fear of ever seeing his brother alive again. Elrohir had stayed behind keeping their distressed father some company. 

Sighing loudly, Elladan picked himself of the ground and stretched his limbs. There was still light, so there was plenty of time to search for Estel, so far they had only covered one part of the forest, so there was still hope. The Elf had been most surprised when they hadn't found any trace of Estel's whereabouts, especially since the child could not walk 10 leagues without complaining about his feet being sore, but so far this search had taken them thirty leagues from the gates of Rivendell. Thinking about that worried Elladan. 

_What if…? No._ Elladan shook his head as he tried to clear those horrible thoughts from his mind. Besides there was still half of the woods they had not checked…Estel could be anywhere, more then likely hiding up in a tree. If Estel did not want to be found, then he would not be found. Elladan chuckled softly to himself, but then another thought pushed its self into his mind…Orcs. 

_What if Estel had been captured by a group of orcs?_ They had been making their way into the forests of Rivendell. Pushing the idea of Estel being in the hands of the orcs out of his mind; he continued his search. Estel had always seemed to surprise Elladan with his abilities. One day he knew Estel would make a fine Ranger, that is if he make it to twenty. Estel had never been the one to _not_ get into trouble! He was the adventurous one. 

"Elladan! We have found something!" Stopping in his tracks, he spun on his heels and sprinted as fast as his legs could take him towards the voice that called to him. His heart raced in anticipation. He did not know what to expect, but prepared for the worst, closing his eyes, he could see the image of Estel's broken and bloody body in his mind and cringed. 

"Elladan!!" Hearing his name being called, this time closer, the elf came to a halt, where he came face to face with his friend, and one of the royal guards, Tralyin. 

In the elf's arms he held a dark and muddy pack. Elladan sucked in his breath as he eased the pack out of the other elf's arms and carefully examined it. This pack was indeed Estel's, there was no mistaking  it. But to his relief, the pack was undamaged. There were no signs of bite marks from the attack of an animal, which meant that the young child had dropped it and had forgotten about it. Elladan let out a breath of relief, before turning to Tralyin. 

"Where did you find this, my friend?" He waited eagerly for a response. Tralyin pointed behind him, "Over there, a few leagues back, nearing the forest clearing." Elladan's eyes widened. _The edge of the forest! By Valar! How did Estel venture so_ _far?_  "It was by the edge of a steep hill, near…" Tralyin trailed off, and licked his lips. 

Elladan snapped from his thoughts when the elven guard's voice died down, he narrowed his eyes at Tralyin. "Near what?" "We believe that it was in an orcs' camp. T'was not even a day old." Elladan felt his heart stop. Estel. He _was_ alive, he had to be. 

"Tralyin, return to my brother; tell him of your findings. And make sure my father does not hear of it!" he warned. Tralyin nodded and headed back towards the palace, while Elladan headed in the direction of the orc camp. A few more hours, he thought, and he would be forced to return and end the search for yet another day.  

"May Earendil shine down upon you Estel." He whispered to himself as he continued his search.

~*~*~*~*~

Estel groaned, his head pounded, and his muscles felt like they were on fire. _What had happened?_ All he remembered was running away from home, getting lost, and he tripped falling and then nothing. 

Gingerly he opened his eyes, but shut them quickly as he was not quiet use to the bright sunlight shining through the trees. He waited a few moments before trying again, he squinted at his surrounding. He bit back a cry of surprise as he realized his was in what looked to be an orc camp! And all the memories of the previous night flooded back to his mind. 

Estel tried to sit up, but realized that his hands were bound tightly behind his back. He shifted slightly trying to get as comfortable as you could possibly get laying on the hard dirty ground. 

The image of his father filled his mind, and he was over come with sadness. _Had they discovered he was missing, were they even looking for_ _him?_ He closed his eyes again, wishing that his was home with his family. 

He listened to the orcs whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do with their new _guest_. Footsteps.  Slowly Estel's eyes opened to find an orc leaning towards him.

 "You will make a fine new slave." 

The creature snarled, baring its sharp, jagged teeth, making Estel shrink away. 

"Get up _slave_!" The orc dragged the boy roughly to his feet, causing Estel to whimper softly as his aching muscles were stretched. The orc quickly untied his hands. Estel rubbed his hands numbly, trying to get the feelings back in them. Taking in a deep breath, he began to walk. _Where were they taking him?_ He knew where ever it was, he was not going to like it. Estel stumbled slightly, and an orc from behind pushed him forward. 

"Keep moving!" It growled. 

Estel let out a small hiss, his sore muscles could not take much more of this strain. And his headache had not left him since he had first awakened. Dimly, he recognized the part of the forest they were traveling though. It was a summer ago, his father had to travel to Mirkwood on some business, and he allowed Estel to travel part way with him, but when they had reached the edge of Rivendell's boundary, he was escorted back by his brothers' friend, Tralyin. 

His father had promised him that some day he too would be allowed to travel to Mirkwood. Estel could not wait until that day came; he desperately wanted to meet the woodland elves. For he had heard many great tales of how beautiful and graceful these elves were.

_How long had they been traveling? His feet were sore and blistered. _ 

Still deep in thought, and not paying any attention, Estel accidentally bumped into the orc ahead of him, who had suddenly stopped. Before he could move, the angry orc swiftly backhanded Estel, with such a force his was thrown to the ground only to be picked up by another orc behind him. 

"Pay attention, _human_, or you will be punished." The orcs sinister laugh did not settle Estel's nerves, but he nodded silently and continued to walk. Estel had to get away. Who knew what terrible things awaited him. 

_Just run_, he thought, _climb a tree._ They would not be able to follow him if he were high above them in a tree branch. And if he caught them off guard. Inside Estel's heart filled with hope, he could almost taste freedom. 

Many times had he escaped the hands of his brothers, he would run and climb the trees, but unfortunately his brothers' were exceptional climbers. 

Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths, as he tried to calm his nerves. _Just go. _He opened his eyes, his heart raced, and he bolted. He ran as fast as his legs would go, not taking another look to see the shocked faces of the orcs he had escaped. 

He could hear the orcs yelling, and cursing as they followed behind him. Running to the  closest tree that looked suitable for climbing, and he slowly painstakingly tried to heave himself up onto tree's branches. As he pulled himself up he felt a strong grip around his ankle. Looking down he gazed into the cold, black eyes of one of the orcs. Desperately Estel tried to shake the hand off of him, but Estel's strength was all but gone. He was getting weaker as he continued to struggle free. 

With one quick pull, Estel found himself hit the ground forcefully, where he landed with a thud. He groaned as the orc who pulled him around by the arm to face him. 

"Nice try boy, but you will soon learn that your disobedience will not go unpunished." Estel cringed away from the orc, as he let out a cold, and hard laugh. The orcs grip tightened around Estel's thin arm and brought it behind the boy's back fiercely, and then twisted it upwards; hard and fast. Estel cried out in pain as he heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. The other orcs watched in amusement, this was a sick game to them. 

Tiny black dots danced in Estel's vision. His arm dangled lifelessly to his side. The pain was almost unbearable, never before had he felt such a pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push down the nausea that threatened to take over. He shook his head, and quickly regretted it as he was rewarded with a sense of dizziness. 

Exhausted  and injured, Estel's world turned into darkness and he crumbled to the ground, consciousness fleeing him.

TBC……

**I should have the next chapter up tomorrow…or Saturday the latest!**    


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of LotR.

Yes I know it's been almost a week since I've updated, but I've got a good excuse! Really I do! My stepmother had given birth to my baby brother on Saturday! I'm still not sure if I like having the responsibility of changing diapers…Lol. And I was trying to update yesterday, but I couldn't get my hands anywhere newar my computer! Well this chapter is slightly longer then the last one, and I hope you all enjoy it =) Please review! 

*Heart4strider: Glad you're enjoying the story…and don't worry Legolas is making his appearance in this chapter! 

*Andmetwen: You should feel sorry for Estel!! The poor child getting beat up by orcs!!

*MaverickGirl: *snicker* Elrond will be much happier when he gets Estel back, so don't you worry.

*Tithen Min: Stop you're making me blush!! Lol. I know my chapters aren't very long, but this chapter is a bit longer…I think.

*Snuffles: Ahh you are too kind! Thank you so very much =)

*Ringwraith9: Thank you for the review!! ^_^

True To Ones Heart

~*Chapter Three*~

Legolas' soft voice sung sweetly throughout the forest. A slight breeze blew his long, silky blond hair into his face. Taking one of his slender hands, be brushed his hair from his face and tucked it behind one of his pointed ears. 

He was looking forward to seeing his friends in Rivendell, he could not remember the last time he had the pleasure of being in the Elf Lord's company. Nenar, his horse, nickered softly. His voice died to a hum, and his crystal blue eyes gazed up towards the equally blue sky, it was indeed a beautiful day. 

All he wanted to do was relax in the quietness of the forest. Legolas sighed, and patted Nenar's smooth neck. Legolas was weary from the long ride from Mirkwood, and he looked forward to relaxing when he reached his destination. 

Spotting a small pond, he slowed his horse to a stop and gracefully slipped off its back, stroking its silky mane. He whispered softly in elvish, in the horse's ear, before letting the horse go off to get a drink from the pond. He had been riding hard for a few days now, for he had urgent news from his father, regarding the orcs traveling into elven territory. Legolas wandered through the forest shaking the stiffness of his limbs, from the ride. His sharp elven ears picked up on a faint conversation. 

_Strange, he thought, for it was highly unusual for any elf to travel in these parts of the woods unless it was to get to ones destination, but not to stop and start up a conversation._

Legolas went to investigate when he came to a small opening in the forest. The young elf could not believe his eyes, this was far worse then both he and his father could have fathomed. He watched the camp of orcs sit around a small campfire, laughing, having a good time. Orcs had now started to invade Rivendell as well, but why? 

As Legolas got up form behind a bush that hid him from sight, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a limp figure bundled up in an elvish cloak. It appeared to be a child from Rivendell!  Legolas slowly crept around the camp behind the trees to get a better look at the child. 

He let out a small gasp as he realized that the unconscious child was not an elf, but a human, which shocked Legolas slightly. 

_What was a human child doing so far in Rivendell's forests, and wearing an elvish cloak?_ Legolas worried over the young child who had yet to show any signs of life, except for his chest raising and falling with each breath. 

Suddenly it clicked in his mind, this must be the child that his father had been talking about! The young Dùnadan that Elrond had taken as his foster son! 

The elves in Mirkwood did not fully approve of the Lord of Rivendell taking in a human child. Estel, yes that was his name! Legolas frowned; he just could not leave the child. Even if he was a human, he was Elrond's son. As much as he disliked humans, this particular child had done no harm to his people. It remained that fact that he was only a child. 

Legolas cursed as he remembered that he had left his weapons back with his horse. Swiftly he rose, and sped to his horse. He could not waste time. Strapping his quiver on his back, he grabbed his bow and the two long Elven knives. Turning to his horse he whispered a few elvish words into its ear before taking off. 

He returned to the orc camp, and he quickly climbed up a tree, hidden from the creatures' sights. Taking in a deep breath he drew an arrow and notched it to his bow, drawing it slightly taut and waited. He took a few deep, long breaths to calm himself. 

Legolas knew he was being foolish; acting first, before thinking about his actions, but there was not time for that, not when the life of a child was at stake. He could do this. Stay strong Legolas. Opening his eyes, he pulled back the arrow, and found his first target. Aim. Fire. The first arrow surprised the orcs striking one of the larger orcs in its thick neck. 

Letting out an anguished cry, the orc fell to the ground, where it remained. The other orcs looked around the camp, trying to find the intruder that killed one of their companions, but discovered non. Seeing that he succeeded in bringing down one of the orcs, Legolas notched another two arrows, and he took aim to the orc nearest to the boy and fired. 

~*~*~*~*~

Estel let a small moan slip from his mouth. There was a dull throbbing in his arm, which had gone numb. Slowly the fog lifted from his mind as he realized that someone was attacking the orcs. An orc standing in front of him suddenly grunted and dropped to the ground, dead. 

Estel gasped as he set his sight on the two arrows logged in body, one in the neck; the other had struck the orc in the middle of its forehead.

An arrow? Elves! His brothers had found him! Forgetting about his own injuries he tried to sit up to see the attackers, despite the pain it caused him. Pain shot through his arm, his head whirled dizzily. He leaned against the tree to support himself. An orc to his right was the next victim of the unknown attacker. 

To Estel's disappointment, he realized that there was only one attacker; it couldn't have been his brothers, unless they had split up. 

Another orc fell; an increasing pool of blood surrounded it. This time the attacker was revealed, as he jumped from a tree branch. It was indeed an elf. The elf landed gracefully in a kneeling position, poised to attack, with his bow raised. 

Estel's eyes widened as he got a good look at the elf. He was not like any elf he had see before. The slender elf had a fair completion, no blemishes.  His face was framed with long, incredibly straight, blond hair. And his eyes were unlike any he had seen before, a beautiful crystal blue. The elf was clad in dark green and brown, and not that from Rivendell. Estel could tell just by looking at the elf's appearance that he was not from Rivendell, and that he must be one of the woodland elves that Elrohir was always talking about.  

Estel was amazed at the elf's graceful speed and agility as in one simple move his deadly aim took down a few more orcs. The woodland elf was quicker then Elladan, and his brother had the best shot in Rivendell! There was a look of determination on the elf's smooth, lean face. The elf caught sight of Estel looking at him and for a moment was distracted from the ongoing fight. 

Estel watched in horror as two large orcs slammed into the elf throwing him back against the tree behind them.

 As Legolas was slammed into the tree forcefully, he could hear his ribs crack under the pressure. He dropped his bow, and doubled forward in pain when the orcs released their grip on him. The wind was knocked out of him as he gasped for breath. He gasped for breath, as a rush of air suddenly filled his lungs. The orcs that had taken him down sneered down at him. 

Moving surprisingly fast, the orc grabbed Legolas by the arm and threw him to the ground. Legolas rolled and quickly recovered as he scrambled to his feet, unsheathing his two long elven knives. He moved himself into a fighting stance, as one of the orcs came charging at him. 

With graceful speed, the elf dodged the orcs swing to his head. One of Legolas' knives caught the orc in the throat, and the orc fell to the ground and was still. But as soon as the orc hit the ground, another one quickly took the place, swinging its' sword at the elf in an effort to bring him down in any way possible. 

The orc brought the sword down and Legolas defected the blow with his knives and pushed the orcs sword from the orc's hands. The orc grabbed a hold Legolas' arm trying to spin him into another tree, but Legolas twisted his wrist and threw his body to the side, flipping the orc over his back. 

Estel was surprised with the elf's strength, as he watched the elf flip over the orc that was more then two times his size. To his horror, he watched as another orc crept up from behind raising his sword, ready kill the elf with one strike. 

"Look out!" 

Estel managed to choke out a small warning from his dry throat. Legolas heard the raspy cry from the child and spun on his heels, just in time to see the orc bring the sword down. Legolas lifted his arms to defend himself against the attack on his chest. The sword bit deeply into Legolas' forearm. 

Legolas winced at the pain, but quickly recovered and brought his knife up at the orc and buried it deep in the orc's chest. The shocked orc clobbered the elf hard on the head, before falling to the ground. The sudden outburst knocked Legolas off his feet. 

Before Legolas had a chance to recover from the blow an orc from behind him kicked him forcefully in the stomach, jarring the already cracked ribs. Legolas gritted his teeth, as the pain increased, and now he was almost sure that he had broken some of his ribs. His forearm throbbed, as blood continued to gush out from the wound. 

Legolas remembered the child; he could not give up. 

Rising to his feet, he could not recall when he had dropped his knives, but he could have cared less about that as the orc took another swipe at him. Legolas sidestepped and lunged at the orc, knocking both of them to the ground. Legolas spotted one of his knives lying at hands reach and grabbed it.

Estel watched the fight intensely, as the elf continued to dodge the orcs. His vision blurred, and he blinked trying to clear them once again. Counting the number of orcs left, Estel was amazed to see that the elf alone had killed more then half! 

Legolas' moves slowed somewhat as his tied, aching body protested against the sharp movements. Legolas faced his last opponent; the two circled one another waiting for the other to make his move. Suddenly the orc lunged forward. Legolas moved away from the deadly strike, he brought up his knee hitting the orc in the chest. Legolas was dragged to the ground as the orc grabbed a hold of his ankle. And the two tumbled to the hard forest ground, one on top another. 

Estel watched the elf fall on top of the orc, desperately he wanted to help, but every time he made any sudden moves his head would spin, and threatened to take his breath away and drag him into unconsciousness. All he could do was sit and watch helplessly as the thick, ugly creature advanced upon the slender elf.

The orc grabbed Legolas by the neck and hauled him up off the ground. Legolas choked as the orc's grip around his neck tightened, and his air supply was cut off. The elf's vision dimmed as he gasped for air. He remembered that he was still holding onto one of his knives, and in a desperate attempt to free himself, Legolas stabbed the orc's arm causing it to let go. 

Legolas dropped to the ground. Coughing harshly, Legolas' hands slid up his neck gingerly feeling the soon to be bruises. Recovering from his cough attack, Legolas gathered himself back up to his feet as his opponent readied itself for another attack. As the orc started running towards him, Legolas raised his arm with the bloodied knife. Legolas threw the knife with the accuracy of a deadly assassin. The knife found its target, burying itself deep in the orc's heart, killing it instantly. 

Legolas let out a soft sigh, and looked around at his surroundings. He was sure that there was another orc around. There was a rustling sound from behind him. Legolas turned, and spotted the orc that had slipped away. The orc was holding a strung bow aiming right at him, and as soon as Legolas had looked in the orc's direction, it let the arrow go. The impact of the arrow to his shoulder threw Legolas back slightly. 

Legolas felt the arrow tear into his flesh. Pain rippled throughout his battered and bruised body. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. The orc, happy with his job, quickly disappeared into the forest.

Estel watched, horrified as the elf swayed at his feet, and then collapsed where he lay unmoving. Estel's eyes scanned for the orc, but it had quickly disappeared. He tried to jump to his feet to help the fallen elf, but he moved too quickly; jarring his broken arm. Immediately he regretted the sudden movements as the dull throb in his head grounded him. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard waiting for the nausea to pass. Exhausted and in pain, the young child retreated into a deep sleep.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of LotR 

**Okay here's the next chapter…and you guys are still reading! Wow…that's amazing, I'm shocked. And I know it's been over a week since I last updated. *bad me* Lol.  It has been one hell of a week…way too much homework…and work is a killer! I have been thinking about doing a sequel for this story…what do you think? Anyways enough of me talking lets get on to the next chapter…which if I might add is even longer then the last one ^_^ Hope you all enjoy…and please review….and I am posting hopefully this Saturday…^_^**

True to Ones Heart 

~*Chapter Four*~

Legolas' eyes fluttered open slowly as he woke to the numbing sensation in his shoulder. He groaned softly as he managed to rise to his hands and knees. He gazed at his surrounds, momentarily confused as to why he was laying on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder, then he remembered the boy, Estel. 

His eyes came to a stop where the young child lay deathly still, leaning against a nearby tree. Legolas frowned as he got a good look at Estel, whose face was a sickly ashen colour. Slowly, the battered elf got to his feet and stumbled over to the motionless body. He cradled his injured arm against his chest in his other.

Legolas knelt down next to the unconscious child and held his breath as his fingers traveled up the Estel's pale throat. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt a weak, but steady pulse. Legolas' hand moved from Estel's throat to his forehead. "He burns with fever." He mumbled to himself. 

Gently, Legolas probed his injured shoulder. The arrow had not gone all the way through, and if he did not take it out the wound would surely become infected. 

Taking in a few deep, relaxed breaths, he took a hold of the arrow. It was now or never. Gritting his teeth, he quickly ripped the arrow from his shoulder it one swift pull. Legolas let out a small cry as the pain stabbed through him like a knife. Blood flowed from the wound staining his green tunic. Legolas pressed his hand against the open wound to stop the bleeding. 

After tending to his injury, Legolas tested his shoulder by moving it in a circular motion, careful not to put too much stress it. He gave a quick glance to the blue sky, night would be falling soon, and Legolas wanted to get as far from here as possible. 

He needed to get Estel to Rivendell, but first he needed to find Nenar… Legolas shuffled towards the human, he put his arms around the child and lifted him. Legolas bit his lip hard as the weight of Estel put unwanted pressure onto his shoulder. He had to find his horse. 

After waking far enough from the old orc camp, Legolas lay the sleeping boy down to the ground, and slumped down beside him. He let out a small hiss of pain as the movement caused a sharp pain in his ribs. Legolas groaned, he no doubtingly had broken at least two or more of his ribs. 

Placing two fingers into his mouth Legolas whistled. He then waited in the silence of the forest. A small noise startled Legolas, causing him to tense slightly. A soft neigh followed, and Legolas relaxed as Nenar came into view. 

He got to his feet and knelt down next to Estel and stroked his brown tangled hair away from his pale face. Legolas smiled as he continued to stare at the boy. 

_Just a child_ he thought_. The boy could do no harm to him, how could he_ _have been so hateful of this race?_

After struggling for a fair amount of time Legolas finally managed to get Estel up and into the saddle. The human was leaning heavily against Nenar's neck. Legolas lifted himself onto Nenar, behind Estel. Legolas took the reins into his hands and he shouted an encouraging word and they headed towards Rivendell. Legolas looked down at the boy, who lay comfortably against his chest. 

_Hold on Estel. Do not make me go back to Elrond with sorrowful news._  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Estel woke when he felt a hand wrap securely around his waist pulling him close to a solid figure. He felt weak, and every bone in his body ached. It felt like he fallen from a cliff. 

Estel sighed softly as he snuggled closer into the warmth that the figure radiated. He raised his head against the strong chest, thinking it was his father and those past couple of days were all but a bad dream. Estel's eyes widened as he got a better look at the elf holding him. It the fair haired elf from his 'dream', so it wasn't a dream, this was…real. 

When Estel returned from his train of thoughts he noticed that the strange elf was staring back at him, smiling. "How are you feeling Estel?" the voice was unlike what Estel could have imagined, it was soft and what? It didn't belong to the fierce elf he had seen fighting the orcs. 

Estel opened his mouth to answer, and then to his shock, he realized that this elf somehow knew his name. Before he could answer he heard the elf make a few clicking noises with his mouth, and Estel then felt the horse beneath him stop. Estel pulled himself away from the elf, and moaned softly at the pain it caused him. He desired so much to be home. 

"Why have we stopped Master elf?" He asked, looking around slightly confused. Legolas grinned at the curious child. "It is getting late child. Rivendell is too far for us to make the journey in one night." 

Legolas reached over and patted his horse. "Nenar needs a rest, it has been long since we have rested. You have been asleep for hours. And if you will let me I would much like to look at your arm." Estel nodded, all this thinking had made him lightheaded and he concentrated on listening to the elf. "Can you sit by yourself, I must get off?" 

"I can manage." Estel's voice quivered slightly, worrying Legolas. 

Carefully Legolas slipped of Nenar's back slowly, so he wouldn't aggravate his healing shoulder. He turned his attention over to the boy slumped over in the saddle. Worried, Legolas shook the boy lightly calling his name. He was rewarded with a small sigh. 

"I need you to stay awake for a bit longer Estel." Legolas slipped his hands underneath Estel's arms and lifted up, careful of his broken arm, off the horse with slight trouble. Estel felt himself being lifted off the horse and into the elf's waiting arms. He shivered unconsciously and felt himself being pulled closer to the elf. 

Weariness washed over Estel, as he closed his eyes. Legolas carried the shivering boy over to a large tree and settled him down comfortably on the ground and rose to his feet. Estel snapped open his eyes as he remembered he did not know the name of the elf that had just saved his life. "May I ask what you are called?" 

Legolas turned to face the boy when he heard him talking. "Yes, it seems to have slipped my mind." Legolas took two quick strides over to Estel and kneeled in front of him and extended his hand forward. 

"I am known as LegolasThranduilion of Mirkwood." Estel took the elf's hand and shook it. He then watched as Legolas got up and went over to the pack that he had strung over the horses back. 

"What are you doing?" He craned his neck to get a better look at what it was the elf was doing. Legolas chuckled softly, "My, are all you humans so curious?" He said teasing the child. Legolas couldn't help but laugh when he turned to see the annoying glare that Estel threw at him.  

Legolas shed himself of his cloak and draped it over Estel's shivering boy. "Here this will keep you warm." Estel accepted the cloak and wrapped it tightly around his body. "Thank you." His teeth chattered together. 

Legolas leaned over once again to check the boy's forehead. Estel still was feverish and his eyes were glazed over, but it was not serious. All the boy needed was some rest and for the broken arm of his mended. 

"I will go to fetch us some fire wood. Nenar will keep watch. I shan't be long." Estel was about to protest when he caught the sharp elven eyes that fiercely glared at him. Estel quickly closed his mouth and nodded. Legolas smirked at Estel before turning away and disappeared into the dark woods. 

Estel waited in silence for Legolas to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrohir walked down the long hallway with a small try of food and water. He was heading towards his father's chambers. Both he and his brother were getting worried; their father rarely said anything and resided in his room sitting slumped over in his chair for most of the day. There was nothing much they could do but comfort him. 

Juggling the tray in one hand Elrohir knocked softly at the door. He heard slight scuffling around and a soft elvish curse. Elladan opened the door. Elrohir could not help but grin at the face Elladan was making. 

"Trip…again?" Elladan glared at Elrohir, and the together they walked back into the candle lit room. Elrohir spotted Elrond sleeping soundlessly on his bed. "How long has he been sleeping?" "Not long, but he is exhausted." Elrohir glanced over at Elladan, and knew that there was something else that his brother was not telling him. 

"And?" 

Elladan looked at him, there was a large grin plastered on his face. "I managed to drug his drink." Elrohir's eyes widened as he returned his eyes to the sleeping elf. "You did not!" Elladan nodded and Elrohir tried hard not to laugh for fear of waking their peaceful father. "He is going to kill you when he wakes! And I will have no part in that!" 

Elladan took the tray from his brother and moved to put it onto a small night stand next to the bed. "Elrohir, he _needed_ to sleep." He tried to justify his actions. Elrohir sighed softly and shook his head at his brother before slumping in a chair next to his father's side. "I do agree Elladan, with Estel gone…" Elrohir longingly looked up to meet with his brother's eyes. 

"We have to find him Elladan we just must." 

If anything had happened to Estel, Elrond would blame himself. A silent guilt hung over the two brothers, neither of them wanted to see their father succumb to grief. It was as much as their fault that Estel had run away as it was their father's. 

"If only we had let Estel come with us on our hunting trip, this never would have happened." Elladan frowned at his brother's comment. "No." he said, "it would have been just as dangerous. He is still too young to be hunting in the forests with us." Elrohir knew that Elladan was right, but Estel had left because he was not allowed to go hunting, and now he could be anywhere.

For hours they sat in silence watching over their bedridden father. Elrond's face was drawn tight with tension, and his eyes were closed showing the exhaustion of the elf. They all needed the rest. And tomorrow would be a new day, another day to search for their missing brother.

Elladan found himself slowly falling asleep. He had spent most of the day trying to convince his father to eat something, but with no success. Laying his head down on Elrond's chest, Elladan quickly fell asleep. Elrohir soon followed curled up in the large chair he had dragged over.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas returned with a handful of firewood, and after a few minutes had gotten a fire going. Legolas went to sit beside Estel, who scooted over to Legolas. He felt safe with the strong presence that the elf gave off. "Estel I must look at your arm." Legolas moved his hands and pried Estel's smaller hands away from the cloak. Slowly Estel loosened his grip and allowed for Legolas to pull the warmth away from him. 

Gingerly Legolas took Estel's injured arm into his hands and soothingly run his fingers over it. Looking around for some thing to use as a sling, Legolas' eyes came to his cloak. He took the fabric into his hands and tore a long strip from it. 

Estel watched in silence. His arm did not hurt so much anymore, the pain had become nothing more then a dull throbbing, which he was certainly glad off. Legolas was about to put his arm in the sling when he stopped, his face scrunched up as he pulled on his injured shoulder more then he would have liked to.

"Legolas?" 

"Is it just your arm that is injured or have you sustained any other injuries?" Estel nodded, but Legolas needed proof. With some hesitance his slender fingers lifted Estel's tunic up and inspected his stomach. Legolas felt around for any broken or cracked ribs. Estel had indeed been lucky, it was not often when a child could run into a group of orcs and escape with a few bruises and a broken arm. 

Satisfied with what he saw, Legolas pulled Estel's tunic back down and continued with his arm. Estel watched Legolas, and for the first time noticed that there was a dark patch of blood that stained Legolas' tunic near the shoulder…where he had been shot with an arrow. 

Estel let out a sharp hiss of pain as Legolas pressed a piece of a cloth against a small gash on his forehead. Legolas frowned. "Sorry." He whispered the apology just loud enough for the human to hear. Estel also noticed something else, it seemed to him that the elf was almost nervous with touching him, but he quickly forgot of it when a sharp pain shot up though his arm as Legolas finished with slinging his arm. 

"Thank you for saving my life Legolas." Legolas smiled, "I am glad that I have young one." Estel scowled at being called a 'young one' he never did like being younger then everyone. "I am not young." "Of course you are not." Legolas said the words slowly before heaving himself up off the ground. 

He went over to his pack and brought it back to the fire where Estel was sitting with what was left of the cloak hugged tightly around him. Legolas pulled out a water pouch and handed it to Estel who took it gratefully, "Here drink this." 

The water felt wonderful inside his dry mouth, Estel hadn't realized that he was so thirsty. His stomach growled softly. Legolas rummaged though his pack once again and pulled out some lembas bread. "Are you hungry?" Estel's face lit up at he mere mention of food.  Legolas chuckled as he watched Estel stuff the bread into his mouth almost choking on it. "It is not much-" "It is much more then I have asked for." Estel crammed the rest of the bread into his mouth and chewed it. It may not have been the best thing he had ever tasted, but after not eating in two days, it was better then nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~

The two sat in silence for some time, sitting in front of the fire. Estel then remembered the blood on Legolas' shoulder. "Are you all right Legolas? I saw the orc shoot you with his arrow." Legolas shook  his head at the worried child. "Do not worry Estel, tis nothing that wont heal. It does not bother me at all." 

Estel narrowed his eyes at the elf. He may be young, but he was not stupid. He knew that an arrow to the shoulder was not to be taken lightly. "Are you sure?" he asked as he pressed the elf for more answers. "I am _fine_ Estel." Estel sighed softly, Legolas was being stubborn, he thought. But he gave up and leaned back against Legolas' shoulder and pulled the cloak tighter around his neck. 

Legolas looked down at the child he held in his arms. It had been several centuries since he had encountered a human. He was never fond of the human race, especially since he and his friend had been captured by a group of men long ago. Legolas let out a sorrowful sigh and pushed those memories away, what happened had happened long ago, the men who had hurt him where gone. Men had evolved, they had grown friendlier to other races, or at least that is what he had been told by his life long friend Gandalf the Grey. 

Estel made a small noise drawing Legolas away from the past and back to the present to find that Estel was talking to him softly. "Legolas what is it like in Mirkwood? Is it like Rivendell?" Legolas shook his head. "No Rivendell is truly a grand place to be, Mirkwood was once a place like that. My home was once called Greenwood, for it was lush with beauty and nature flourished. But no longer are the forests in Mirkwood, orcs, and poisonous spiders lurk about." Legolas' voice saddened at the reminder of how Mirkwood once was. Estel sunk deeper into Legolas' embrace. "What happened?" Legolas shrugged, "Do not worry about such things Estel."

"Do the elves in Mirkwood look like you? I have never seen an elf that looks so beautiful." Legolas felt himself blushing slightly. "I am flattered that you think I am beautiful, but we are all beautiful in our own ways you know." 

Estel fidgeted against Legolas. "You are amazing with your bow! You're even better then Elladan!" "Well I was not always so swift with a bow, it took many years of hard practicing." "How old are you Legolas?" Legolas chuckled and decided that it was time to change the subject of their conversation. "How old are you Estel?" Estel's eyes lit up and he sat up straight to face the elf. "I am almost eleven years of age!" he said excitedly. 

Legolas nodded slowly. "And what is an ten year old child doing so far from his home?" Estel swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to tell his new friend the answer. "I…I…ran away." He looked at the ground sheepishly to get away from Legolas' surprised stare. 

Legolas reached out and placed his hand on Estel's chin and moving the child's face to look at him, "And why may I ask did you run away?" He was curious as to what had driven the boy so far from his home. Estel squirmed uncomfortably under the intense, crystal eyes that stared back at him. "I was angry…at my father. He _never_ lets me go anywhere! I wanted to go on a hunting trip with my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, but they all said I was too young…and…" Legolas raised his hand to silence Estel, whose eyes began to fill up with unwanted tears. 

They sat in silence, facing each other for a few minutes before Legolas broke it, "Your father…do you mean Lord Elrond?" Estel sniffed and nodded his head. "Yes he found me and decided to raise me. My parents died when I was a baby." Legolas sighed, and he reached up to brush away some of the tears that streamed down Estel's face. 

"Your father loves you very much Estel, he does not want for you to get hurt." Estel looked back up at Legolas as tears began to spill over down his cheeks. Estel let out a loud sniff. "I know…I want to go home." "And I will take you home. I promise."

Estel yawned, and instinctively Legolas pulled him down into his embrace. "You look tired." Legolas felt the child shake his head against his chest. "No. I am just resting my eyes." Legolas chuckled, the boy was certainly stubborn, and it reminded him of himself. 

"What is so funny?" 

"Oh nothing child. But you should sleep; we have a long ride to Rivendell a head of us. You need your strength."  Estel's body was still recovering from his ordeal with the orcs, and his body needed rest. Estel struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open, but he was fighting a losing battle. Faintly he heard a soft humming coming from Legolas.  

Legolas watched Estel as he finally succumbed to sleep. Legolas rested his cheek against Estel's head and soon his eyes became vacant as he fell into a deep, much needed, sleep. 

**TBC…..**

***Admetwen: Lol…of course Legolas is all right…I would never dare to hurt him…too much =)  **

***Tithen min: There you go making me blush again *grin* I'm glad you enjoyed my action scene =) By the way I loved your fic…and I am waiting for your next one…*taps foot impatiently*…which better be soon. ^_^**

***Dragongirl22: Of course I wont leave you guys hanging. Lol…I don't like it when authors start stories and never finish them…I go insane trying to think of what was going to happen! You don't like cliffs? *evil laugh* I just love leaving ppl hanging. Lol. And how was X-men 2? **

***NaughtyNat: I just love these comments =) you should really see this grin on my face!! Lol.**

*Maverikgirl: Why thank you! I'm so happy you are enjoying my story…it's not very long, but I'm still trying. Hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of LotR  
  
ACK!! I AM SOOO SORRY!!! It has been far too long since I've last updated! ^_^* I get caught up in my school work, and hardly find time to get onto the internet to post. But the next story I'll try to do better on the whole updating. Lol. Okay this is the last chapter.wow.I can't believe I actually finished it. Yay for me! Lol. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it =) Well I think this may be my longest chapter yet! And I will have a sequel out.sometime this week.I promise! ^_^ ENJOY!  
  
I would like to thank all you guys who reviewed my story. THANK YOU! Your comments have made me one happy gal! =) And a thank you to TrinityTheSheDevil, for fixing up all my.hehe.silly mistakes, and helping me out, What would I do without her?  
  
Now I'm not an expert with Middle-Earth so please forgive me for any obvious mistakes I may make! Well enough of me talking and on to the story! Oh and don't forget to Review. Please! ^_^  
  
True to Ones Heart  
  
~*Chapter Five*~  
  
Estel's eyes fluttered open. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the morning's light. He moved slightly and looked up over his shoulder to see Legolas sleeping soundly. Estel could not take his eyes off the fair creature. Legolas looked so peaceful. Sighing, he curled against Legolas' side and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Just as soon as Estel closed his eyes, Legolas stirred and blinked a few times as he became aware of his surroundings. He lightly shook Estel, who shot up with a started look on his face. Legolas chucked at the human's reaction. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Estel smiled shyly. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
Legolas rose to his feet and went over to his pack. "We need to head towards Rivendell soon. We can not waste any time." Estel nodded as Legolas passed him something to eat and drink.  
  
The two ate in silence and moved about quickly once they were done. Legolas helped Estel get onto Nenar's back. "How long until we get to Rivendell?" Estel asked questioningly. Legolas hoisted himself up behind Estel and took the reins. "We may be able to reach Rivendell before the night falls, but we must be quick."  
  
"How is your arm feeling?"  
  
Estel placed his better hand on the sling that Legolas had made. "The pain has died down, it only throbs from time to time. It is a bit stiff when I move it." Legolas smiled and returned his attention to the road ahead. Estel relaxed his body against Legolas. Finally he was going to be home with his father and brothers'. He had to admit he did enjoy the time that he was spending with Legolas. Since he always stayed in Rivendell he never really got a chance to meet anyone from outside.  
  
He was very lucky that Legolas came when he did or else.Estel let out a silent gulp. He did not want to think of what might have happened if.enough, he told himself. He was safe and that was all that mattered.  
  
Estel heard a faint noise; a humming sound. Estel remained still and silent as he tried to determine where the noise was coming from. He was surprised to discover that the soothing hum was coming from Legolas. Soon Legolas' humming turned into a soft singing. Estel listened and let the beautiful song lull him into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Nenar stumbled slightly on a small rock and Estel jolted awake. "How long have I been sleeping?" Legolas shrugged. "Not long; a few hours. You body needs the rest, it has been through a lot."  
  
Estel frowned. A few hours? Was he really that tired? He heard a small sigh from behind and he turned to stare at the weary face of Legolas.  
  
"Have you had any sleep Legolas? You look more tired than I." Legolas chuckled at Estel's concern for him. "I am not tired. I have a much higher tolerance, remember I am an Elf. And we are making good timing." Taking in a deep breath Estel relaxed again.  
  
"Will you sing again?"  
  
"You enjoyed my singing?" He felt Estel nod his head against his chest. "You have a lovely voice." Legolas felt himself blush at the compliment. "Why thank you Estel. And for you I will be glad to sing." Legolas started to sing another elvish song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day passed by slowly. They only stopped a few times to give Nenar a rest and to have something to eat. Estel did not mind. He was enjoying telling Legolas all about his brother and how much they liked to get themselves into trouble.  
  
"Elladan was concentrating so hard on shooting his arrow that he did not notice me sneaking up on him. I was getting him back for what he did to me. I scared him good! He was so startled that he let his arrow go, in the wrong direction. He accidentally hit Elrohir in the leg!" Trying to conceal the grin on his face Legolas urged the energetic boy to continue.  
  
"Elladan was not happy with me at all. I had to avoid him for the rest of the week! I was afraid of what either one of them might do to me. I was lucky that they both forgave me."  
  
"And then there was the time at my father's dinner party. They were going to play a small joke on Arwen, since she had returned to Rivendell for a visit, when they got into another argument. The both of them ended up in the pond. Father was not pleased at all! As punishment they had to clean the entire palace, from top to bottom!"  
  
Legolas let out the laugh that he had been holding in; he could just picture his old friends cleaning the large palace. "I would have loved to see that!" Estel burst out laughing joining with Legolas' harmonious one. "Ah yes that does sound like your brothers."  
  
Estel stopped laughing to look at Legolas, confused. "Do you know them?"  
  
Legolas could not help but chuckle as he remembered his first meeting with Elrond's two sons. Estel cocked his head as he wondered what Legolas found so amusing.  
  
"Shall I tell you of my first encounter with your brothers'?" Estel's smile widened. "Yes!" Estel had a feeling that Elladan and Elrohir had caused some kind of trouble, and wanted to hear about it. All the more things to blackmail them with, he thought grinning to himself slyly.  
  
"They came to visit the King of Mirkwood with your father, and they made quite an impression. The two are quite the practical jokers." Legolas closed his eyes and continued, "The royal advisor could not wait to get his hands around their necks."  
  
"What exactly did they do?"  
  
"Well they did like to scare everyone they came across; there were many broken dishes. They would run around playing every practical joke possible, and would hide and watch their pray fall victim. And every morning as I would enter out of my room, I was greeted with a cold bucket of water on my head." Estel snickered softly under his breath.  
  
"Did they get away with it?"  
  
"One morning the King and Lord Elrond entered my chambers, and the bucket fell right on top of King Thranduil. Elrond was furious with them and so they spent the remainder of their time cleaning the stables." Estel laughed at his brothers' misfortunes. "Serves them right! I can not believe they did that, and to the King!"  
  
After another few hours Estel squirmed in his seat impatiently. "Are we almost there yet?" Estel sighed and gazed up at the treetops. "Have patients child. We are almost there."  
  
Legolas' ears perked up as he heard a faint neighing in the distance. Nenar slowed to a stop. Feeling the horse stop Estel was about to question Legolas when a slender hand was clasped over his mouth. Estel was started to panic, but stopped when he felt Legolas lean over and whispered to him. "Hush.we are not alone."  
  
Not alone? Estel listened intently, but he did not hear anything. He heard Legolas speak. "I know you are here. Show yourselves!" Three figures appeared from the shadows, surrounding the horse, their bows drawn. Estel's eyes widened as he recognized that the figures were elves from Rivendell.  
  
Legolas let his hand fall away from Estel's mouth. "Tralyin!" Estel cried out as he noticed the familiar elf. The elf in front of the horse looked over at Estel shocked. "Estel? You are alive!" Tralyin started at the pale human. "Estel, you are hurt."  
  
Tralyin turned to the elf on his right. "Go get Elladan." The elf nodded and sped off. Tralyin came up beside the horse and Legolas gripped his shoulder. "I must speak to Lord Elrond immediately." Tralyin nodded, "It had been a long time since you have visited us." "Yes. I have missed-"  
  
Elladan suddenly appeared. "Estel!!" With Legolas' help Estel managed to hop off of Nenar's back and into Elladan's waiting arms. "O thank the Valar you are all right!" Estel could hardly breath as he was crushed against Elladan's chest. He could not believe he was home.  
  
Elladan did not want to let go of the young human in his arms. He swore that he would never forgive himself it something had happened to Estel. He felt a huge burden lift from his shoulders. "Elladan.I.can not breathe." Elladan let go of Estel and flushed slightly in embarrassment. For the first time he noticed Estel's arm in the sling.  
  
"What happened.how did you." Elladan trailed off as he raised his head and watched as the fair haired elf on the horse get off and patted the horse affectionately. Elladan squinted; the elf looked familiar.  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas turned to face his old friend. "Hello my friend." Elladan could hardly believe his eyes, and went to embrace his friend. "It has been too long my friend, too long." Legolas shook his head sadly. "I am sorry. I have been busy." Elladan chuckled. "Yes so I have heard."  
  
Elladan gripped his friend's arm tightly and his eyes traveled up his arm to the dark stain on his tunic. Elladan narrowed his eyes at the elf. "You saved Estel's life. We own you one Legolas. Thank you."  
  
"I am pleased to have meet Estel. He is a fine boy." Legolas glanced down at Estel who stood by Elladan's side. Estel's grin widened as he listened to the two older elves conversation. Elladan turned Legolas back to the attention of his wounded shoulder  
  
"Legolas you are hurt. We should return to my father, he will tend to yours and Estel's wounds." "I must speak with you father." Legolas told Elladan everything that had happened and the other elf was shocked. Elladan turned to Tralyin. "Gather the horses. We head back now."  
  
Legolas walked over to Nenar and was about to get on him when he heard Estel call his name. "Legolas may I ride with you?" Smiling, Legolas reached out and hoisted Estel up and then himself.  
  
Elladan watched the two carefully as he got onto his horse. Estel had quickly attached himself the Elf prince. The friendship between the two could prove to work well for the small human. Legolas seemed quite fond of Estel.  
  
"Shall we be off?" Elladan waited to see of they were all ready before taking off to take Estel home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir walked out onto his father's balcony. The sun felt blissful against his skin. He closed his eyes as he basked in the sunlight. Hearing a few shouts called, he opened his eyes and cautiously looked over the edge of the railing. A group of five riders entered through Rivendell's gates.  
  
The hunting party, he observed. Elrohir waved to his brother, who returned the gesture excitedly. Suddenly Elrohir's eyes flickered to the light coloured horse with its fair rider. His eyes widened as they settled upon the riders companion, which looked a lot like.Estel!! They had found him.  
  
Elrohir spun on his heels and ran into the room and narrowly missed his father who had gotten up to meet with his son. "Elrohir calm down." Elrohir glanced up to meet with Elrond's sad brown eyes.  
  
"Ada, Elladan's back.and Estel is with him! He's alive!" Elrond was speechless as the new hit him full force. He felt his heart soar.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Elrohir shook his father's shoulder. Elrond quickly found himself. "Is he all right?" Elrohir nodded as the two rushed through the marble hallways towards the gardens. "He looked fine from where I was standing. He was riding with a blond elf. I think Legolas has also arrived!"  
  
Elladan greeted Elrohir and Elrond. "Estel.he's alive and well. Legolas found him and brought him back. We met up with them a few leagues away from here."  
  
Elrond peered over Elladan's shoulder and watched as Legolas slipped off of the beasts back and turned to help Estel down. The two were laughing softly at one another. The elf lord frowned at their appearance. Both were unnaturally pale and disheveled. He noticed that Estel's arm was in a sling, and Legolas winced as he helped Estel down off of the horse.  
  
Estel turned to see his father and sprinted to him. "Ada!" Elrond knelt down and caught Estel in his arms, which wrapped protectively around him. "Oh Estel. O thank Valar. I thought I lost you." Estel looked at his father who had tears forming in his eyes. Estel felt horrible for making everyone worry about him so. "I am sorry Ada. I did not mean to-"  
  
Placing a hand on Estel's chin, Elrond smiled. "Estel do not be sorry. Twas no one's fault. I am just glad to see you alive. But you arm, it is broken?" Estel looked away sheepishly. "I was captured by a group of orcs." Elrond paled, "Orcs."  
  
"Yes and Legolas saved me. It was amazing Ada! Legolas single handedly killed them all! He had a better aim then Elladan!" Elladan shot an annoyed glare at Estel. Elrohir clapped him on the back. "We already knew that." Elrohir grinned at Legolas who was leaning against Nenar tiredly.  
  
Elrond stood up with Estel still in his arms. He was relieved that his son was back home where he belonged. He walked to the three young elves. "I owe you a great deal Legolas. You have saved my son's life. I-" Legolas held up his hand slowly. "It was the least I could do my lord." Elrond nodded still concerned with the prince's pale face; there was no elf that had ever come back from a run in with the orcs without any scratches.  
  
Elrond eyes Legolas' left shoulder. It had appeared that Legolas had been hit with an orc arrow. "Come inside I need to tend to Estel's arm, and I would like to look at that shoulder of yours."  
  
As soon as Legolas stepped away from Nenar he swayed on his feet slightly. Instantly Elladan and Elrohir were by his side helping to steady him. Estel struggled lightly against his father's arms as he watched Legolas' leg failed him.  
  
Elladan's grip on Legolas tightened as he felt the elf sag further. "Legolas are you all right?" Legolas groaned as he steadied himself with the help of his friends. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances with one another as they watched as Legolas wrapped an arm tightly around his chest. It was more then just an injured shoulder.  
  
"Elladan take Legolas into my chambers, I will tend to him after I see to Estel's arm. Elrohir come with me." Estel desperately wanted to be by Legolas' side, but all he could do was wait and go with his father.  
  
Estel sat down on his bed and pouted. "I want to see Legolas.Ada." Elrohir came into the room with a tray. Elrond went treated Estel's arm as Elrohir made some tea to help ease the pain. After placing some ointment onto Estel's swollen arm, he wrapped it back up.  
  
Elrohir handed Estel the steaming cup. "Here drink this." Taking a sniff of the liquid, Estel crinkled his nose. "What is this stuff?" Elrond grinned. "It will help lessen the pain in you arm and will quicken the healing process."  
  
Obediently Estel took a small sip. Surprisingly the mixture did not taste as bad as it smelled. Elrond stood up and grabbed a blanket at the end of the bed.  
  
"After some rest you may see Legolas. "Good night my son." Elrond draped the blanket over Estel as the child laid back down on the soft pillows. He struggled to stay awake. But slowly he lost the battle, and his heavy eyelids fluttered shut and he saw no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan half dragged, half carried the now unconscious Legolas into Elrond's empty room. With help from Tralyin he was able to place the prince comfortably on the bed. As soon as they did, Elrond and Elrohir entered the room and made their way towards the bed.  
  
Elrond gazed at Legolas' smooth pale features. Legolas had defiantly grown up from the tiny elf he had once known. King Thranduil had often complained of his son's ways. Too adventurous and outgoing. Not ready to take on the responsibility. Impossible to deal with. Those were just some of the things Thranduil used to describe Legolas.  
  
Beads of sweat were forming on Legolas' brow and Elladan placed a cool hand on the elf's forehead. "He has a fever." Elrond frowned and turned to tell Elrohir to get some supplies for him. Elrohir and Tralyin both left to get everything that Elrond required.  
  
The Elf lord returned his attention back to Elladan. "I need help with his tunic." Silently Elladan made his way over to the other side of the bed and carefully lifted Legolas' torn and bloody tunic up and over his head. Elladan let out a tiny gasp of dismay as he got a close look at the prince's chest and shoulder.  
  
Elrond pressed his hands probingly over his bruised ribs. A small moan escaped the lips of the injured elf, confirming Elrond's fears. He faced his son and shook his head in dismay. "He has broken a few ribs." Elrond moved his hand towards Legolas' wounded shoulder; the flesh around it was red and hot to the touch, showing the signs of infection setting in.  
  
"His wounds are not serious, but I must tend to them quickly before infection sets in any further." Elladan was about to reply when Elrohir entered the room with a small tray, setting it down next to his father, he stared at his friend before him sadly. "Will he be.alright, Ada?"  
  
Elrond smiled as he looked up to his son standing next to him. He placed a hand on Elrohir's arm. "Legolas is strong, he will be fine. Just give him time to heal."  
  
Wetting a cloth, Elladan draped it over Legolas' forehead. He walked back over and sat in his chair adjacent to the bed. Reaching down he took a hold of Legolas' hand and squeezed lightly, frowning at how cold the prince's hand felt.  
  
Elrond wrapped the bandages that Elrohir had given him, securely around Legolas' chest, careful not to cause any more pain to the young elf. Legolas stirred slightly, but did not wake from his unconscious state.  
  
Tralyin managed to drag Elladan and Elrohir out of the room, giving the Elf lord some space. Elrond sent the guard a quick smile of appreciation. Taking one more sorrowful glace at the unconscious prince before him, Elrond settled down and began tending to his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel woke with to the familiar feeling of warmth and snuggled deeper into the security of his blankets. He sat up started when he remember the events that had happened earlier before. Kicking the warm sheets away from his rested body, he scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Spotting a small glass of water by his bed, he took a large gulp, emptying the glass.  
  
Opening the door just a crack, he peaked trying to see if there was anybody in the hallway. Seeing that it was deserted Estel slipped out quietly, closing the door behind him.  
  
Estel headed straight for the room at the end of the hallway; his father's chambers. He remembered that Legolas was resting there and Estel was eager to see how his friend was faring. Estel walked into the silent room and spotted Legolas lying deathly still on the bed.  
  
Quietly he slowly made his way over to the Legolas' bed. Legolas' face was pale, but any sign of the fever he had was all but gone.  
  
He listened to the soft even breathing coming from Legolas and sighed in relief. Estel did not like the fact that Legolas was injured while rescuing him from the orcs.  
  
Taking a seat beside the slumbering elf he settled down and took Legolas' slender hand into his own. Estel slowly felt his head droop and finally gave into his weariness and let his head fall on top of Legolas' chest. Hearing the soft beating of the elf's heart comforted Estel somewhat. Closing his eyes Estel quickly fell into a light slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond entered his room. He had wanted to check on Estel, and when he discovered that the room was empty he immediately came to the only other place Estel would be.and he was right. A small grin tugged at Elrond's lips as he watched the small child sleeping on Legolas. The gentle rise and fall of his chest and relaxed features displayed the peacefulness of his slumber and Elrond could not help but smile. This is what Estel needed, a true friend. And Legolas was just the one to be that friend.  
  
He walked over to Estel and draped a blanket over him. Placing a small kiss upon the boy's forehead he took one quick glace at his other patient and smiled. Legolas was still pale, but his fever had broken, and his ribs and shoulder were healing nicely.  
  
Blowing out the small candle, he headed towards the door. He took another long look at the darkened room and at the two figures fast asleep.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he turned to see Elladan standing right in front of him. "How-" Elrond held a finger to his lips and they begun to walk down the lit hallway. "They are resting, as you should be. Where is your brother?" "Elrohir is sleeping. I.I could not sleep. Today has been."  
  
"Exhausting." Elrond finished the sentence for the younger elf. Elladan nodded and avoided eye contact with his father. He had felt that what happened to Estel was somehow his fault, and poor Legolas had gotten himself caught up in it all.  
  
The two stopped outside of Elladan's room. "Elladan?" Elrond grabbed Elladan's shoulder firmly. "What happened was no ones fault.you know that?"  
  
Elladan shifted uncomfortably under Elrond's piercing gaze. "I...I know that Ada. But if Elrohir and I just let him come with us-" Elrond cut him off. "No. Elladan remember it is I who did not agree with letting Estel go. It was too dangerous for him to go. He was not ready." The elf lord pulled his son into his arms and held him there for several minutes.  
  
"We have truly been blessed. We are very lucky that Legolas came along when he did." Elrond nodded, "Yes my son we have, but you need to rest. It is very late, and I suspect that you will want to be awake for when our guest awakens. I can not remember the last time he was here." Elladan suppressed a yawn as he said goodnight to his father and headed into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel awoke to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. Lifting his head from the 'hard pillow' his head laid upon. His hazy eyes came into focus and saw that Legolas was sitting up in his bed smiling down at Estel. "Good morning. Are you well rested?"  
  
"Legolas!" Estel wrapped his short arms around Legolas, squeezing tightly. He had feared that the elf was not going to make it, and was over come with happiness to see Legolas awake. "You're alive!"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at the young one and returned the embrace. "You thought different?" Estel moved away from Legolas to stare at him and his face flushed with embarrassment. "Well.I.you were ill and I thought that." Legolas chuckled as he listened to the flustered child try to explain his earlier outburst.  
  
"Tis quite all right Estel. I myself am most glad to see you well." Estel smiled at his friend. "How long was I asleep?" Legolas shrugged, "I do not know, but I did awaken a few hours ago. You were quite exhausted."  
  
Taking the blanket that Elrond had draped over his the previous night, Estel moved onto the bed next to Legolas and snuggled against his chest. "I am so glad that it was you who saved me. I am glad to have you as my friend." With that Estel let his eyes close and fell asleep, leaving Legolas to muse over the child's last thought.  
  
He was flattered by what Estel had said to him, and he truly considered him to be a friend. He had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a true friendship. Legolas snickered to himself wondering what his father would say knowing that his son had befriended a human child.  
  
Letting out a small sigh he listened as the door to Elrond's chambers opened and Elf lord entered the room. "Legolas, tis good to see you awake." He moved over to the bed and sat in the chair Estel had once occupied. "Are you hungry?" Legolas shook his head, "Perhaps in a little while, when Estel has awakened."  
  
Elrond nodded towards the sleeping child. "Estel is quite taken with you." Elrond eyed the young boy sleeping against Legolas and smiled, "You know you will never be able to get rid of him now, he's stuck with you." Legolas laughed, "Yes, but I am glad to have met him, he had changed my outlook on humans." "That is good."  
  
Elrond rose and took a hold of the tray on the night table. "Get some rest Legolas, when you feel up to it, there are some eager elves who wish to see you." "I must thank you Lord Elrond, you have saved my life, yet again." Elrond lifted his hand and shook his head in disagreement. "No Prince Legolas. Tis I who is greatly in your debt, for you have saved my son." "We shall call it even then." Elrond nodded and left the room.  
  
Legolas let out a tired yawn, although he did not want to admit it, Elrond was right, he was not completely healed, and he was still exhausted. With some hesitance, Legolas slipped into a healing sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week had gone by fast. Both Estel and Legolas had made full recoveries. The two had developed a strong bond since they had met, and were usually never found apart from one another.  
  
Today Legolas was giving Estel an archery lesson, followed by some skills to improve his fighting. Estel took a hold of the bow that Legolas had handed him. "Okay Estel.now be careful." Forgetting that the bow was loaded, with an arrow, Estel swung around to face Legolas; the bow aiming at his chest.  
  
"I am being careful!" He protested softly. The unsuspecting elf let out a small cry. Legolas moved quickly behind Estel and gripped his shoulders and pulled his body to face the target once more. "Oh.sorry." Estel felt himself flushing.  
  
Legolas smiled as he squeezed Estel shoulders. "Concentrate on the target before you. Relax, take a few deep breaths." Earlier when Legolas had invited Estel to practice with him, he was thrilled. He could not wait to spend more time with Legolas. Elladan had taught Estel how to use a bow, but never spent enough time with him to practice, and make sure that he was doing a good job of it.  
  
"Keep steady. And when you feel like you have the target in line.let go of the arrow." Estel closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths of air, as Legolas instructed him to do. For a few minutes Estel focused hard on the target just a few yard away, and with some hesitance let loose his arrow.  
  
He watched in utter amazement as the arrow hit the second outer most ring of the target. That had been the closest he had ever gotten to the center! Jumping into the air he let out a joyful cry.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
Estel spun on his heels to face the elf that had helped him. "Legolas! I cannot believe it!" The amused elf gazed at the child bouncing about excitedly. When from the corner of his eye, Legolas spotted Elrond standing on one of the balcony's watching proudly. Elrond noticed Legolas' eyes on him and gave the younger elf a grin.  
  
"Congratulations Estel. You will make a fine Ranger one day." Estel beamed at Legolas' praise. Estel dropped the bow and ran over to where he had placed his sword, and brought it over to the puzzled elf. "I am bored of archery. I want action."  
  
Legolas shook his head, but got out a sword of his own. "Humans, so impatient. Scowling at the comment Estel readied himself into a fighting stance. "You will not be saying that after I beat you." Circling the mouthy child, Legolas grinned slyly, "So you think you can beat an elf?"  
  
Estel let out a sharp battle cry as he raised his sword high above his head and charged toward the much taller elf. Legolas easily deflected the blow, and spun on his heels to face Estel once again.  
  
The two swords clashed against one another. Estel quickly dodged the light blow from Legolas and with surprising speed knocked the elven prince's feet from underneath him.  
  
Losing his balance Legolas fell to the ground. That was the last time that he would let Estel get a clear shot at him. Legolas scrambled to his feet and saw Estel laughing at his misfortunate fall. Raising his brow, he saw his chance at the distracted boy.  
  
Estel's laughter immediately stopped when he noticed the sword coming straight for his head. At the last moment possible, he bailed to the ground and rolled away. Now it was Legolas' turn to laugh at Estel who was still dazed trying to piece together what had just happened.  
  
"Estel, it is very important that you do not lose focus of the ongoing battle. It could cost you your life." Giving the amused elf a threatening growl, Estel was up on his own two feet lunging at Legolas again. The two fought back and forth neither letting the other get a clear shot, which continued for several minutes.  
  
Legolas sidestepped as Estel went in for another kill. Blocking another hit from the young child, Legolas could see the determination in Estel's eyes. Estel was not about to give in. He was slightly annoyed when he could not catch Legolas off guard. It seemed like the elf was always one step ahead. Estel knew that Legolas was going easy on his, which only increased his frustration.  
  
Estel's sword narrowly missed Legolas' midsection, as he jumped backwards, out of harms way. That was a bit too close for Legolas' comfort. Legolas' sword came down swiftly towards Estel, and he barely had time to move away. He whirled around to Legolas' side, and went for the unprotected side of the elf.  
  
Again Legolas deflected his shot; he was too fast. Estel was lucky that Legolas was taking it easy on him, he would be afraid to face the fierce elf in battle. The speed and skills of Legolas still amazed Estel.  
  
Panting hard, Estel found himself tiring quickly. All the dodging from his opponent's attacks were taking toll on him. Seeing Estel struggling to catch his breath, Legolas lay his sword down.  
  
"Perhaps we shall continue this another time?"  
  
Estel's eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he saw his chance. Suddenly he jumped forward, catching Legolas by surprise and taking the two tumbling to the ground. The steel tip of Estel's sword lay a few inches from Legolas' exposed throat. Having the wind knocked out of him, Legolas breathed for air. Estel sat upon Legolas' chest comfortable, and quite satisfied at having defeated the elf.  
  
"One should never let one's guard down." Estel said in a mocking tone. Legolas frowned, but was quickly replaced by an amused grin. He was outsmarted by a human child, Legolas was sure that he would never live that down.  
  
A laugh from behind caused the two to turn their attention to their side, walking towards them were Elrond and his two sons. Elladan and Elrohir desperately tried to keep themselves from bursting with the laughter that they so poorly hid. "Beaten by a mere child, Legolas?" Elladan struggled with the words. Elrohir nearly collapsed onto the ground, not being able to hold in his laughter any longer.  
  
"Come now Legolas. And here I thought you were a brave and fierce warrior of Mirkwood." Elladan barely made out the words, before collapsing alongside his brother. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Elrond sent his sons a disapproving look, which only caused more amusement from the elven twins.  
  
Estel giggled, and quickly got off of Legolas' chest before holding his hand out for assistance. Shoving Estel's hand from his face, Legolas managed to stand and brushed the grass stains from his leggings. Elrond shook his head at Elladan and Elrohir, who were still laughing at the poor prince.  
  
Trying to ignore the mockery of the two, Legolas turned his attention back to Elrond and the serious face that he wore. "Ah Legolas, tis good to see you completely healed; a rider from Mirkwood just arrive." Hearing the words 'rider' and 'Mirkwood' in the same sentence had surprised Legolas.  
  
He knew that his father would be sending for him, but he did not expect it to be so soon. "My father wishes for me to return? So soon?" Elrond smiled sadly as he detected the disappointed tone that Legolas had taken. "Your father made it quite clear that you would leave almost immediately."  
  
Not meaning to eavesdrop on his father's conversation, but as soon as he heard them talking about Legolas returning to Mirkwood, it could not be helped. "What do you mean?" Estel's voice came out squeaky and was filled with worry over the fact that he might never see his new found friend again. Turning to face the worried child, Legolas gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I cannot stay here forever, my friend."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had recovered from their 'situation' and had moved silently behind Estel. "You stay away too long Legolas." Laughing softly, Legolas agreed. "I suppose you are right." Sighing heavily he returned his attention to Estel. "I must return home, to my duties." Estel folded his arms and pouted. He knew he was acting childish, but he did not want Legolas leave so suddenly.  
  
His heart was filled with the utmost distress as he turned away from the four elves and surprised them all by running. He did not know where he was running to, but he did not want to face the fact that Legolas was truly leaving.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Legolas' voice sounded in the distance, but Estel continued to run. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. His vision was blurry as he stumbled along the coble pathway of the garden.  
  
Suddenly Legolas bolted after Estel. Elladan and Elrohir were about to follow their fair friend when Elrond held out his arm to stop them. As they looked to their father questionly, Elrond shook his head and watched as Legolas disappeared from their sight. "Let them be. Legolas will work this out." This was something that Legolas and Estel needed to sort out.  
  
Legolas spotted Estel sitting next to a small pond, and walked up slowly and sat himself down next to the upset child. "Estel.I am sorry that I must leave so soon. I myself thought that I would be staying longer."  
  
Estel's huge, innocent gray eyes looked up at Legolas. "But can you not tell your father that you would like to stay longer? What kind of duties must you go back to?"  
  
Legolas held his breath; he did not want the boy to know of his royal title just yet. It pleased him greatly that the child treated him like a person and not formally like everyone else except for Elrond and his family. Even his close friends had always referred him to his title, which displeased him.  
  
Not knowing how to really comfort the teary eyed child, Legolas placed his hand on boy's arm. "Please Estel, do not be sad." Estel took his sleeved arm and rubbed his eyes gently. "But what if I never see you again?"  
  
Legolas let out a melodic laugh, "Is that all? Ah Estel, you are quite amusing." Not knowing what the elf thought was so funny and cocked his head to the left of his side.  
  
"We will meet once again Estel. Friends never part for long."  
  
"So you will come visit? When? Soon?" The eager boy caused Legolas to chuckle. "Patience, young one, patience. It might not be for some years." Estel's shoulder's slumped. "Okay, I will miss you." Legolas wrapped his arm around Estel's shoulder. "And I you, my friend."  
  
Legolas stood up, and offered his hand to Estel. "Come. I am sure we are missed."  
  
Later that afternoon Legolas stood in front of Elrond and his three sons. "I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond." Elrond smiled at the younger elf's formality as he embraced Legolas in his arms. "It was my pleasure. Do tell you father that he must take time away from his busy life and join me. I have not seen him in years."  
  
"No one can drag him away from his duties. He is more stubborn than Legolas and Estel, put together." Legolas sent Elrohir a sharp glare, which was returned by a fit of laughter. "I wait for the day you two return to Mirkwood." Legolas said, turning to the two twins giving each a friendly smile.  
  
Last of all Legolas knelt down next to Estel. "And you Estel, try to stay away from any orcs you may come across. I know it may be several years since I may see you. But I look forward to the day we shall cross paths again."  
  
Estel buried himself in Legolas' toned chest, and hugged him tightly as if he would never let go. "I already miss you Legolas, please stay!"  
  
"I promise you, I will return. Who knows you might even travel to Mirkwood."  
  
Taking one last look at the happy family before him, Legolas hoisted himself up onto Nenar's back. He gave his horse a quick pat on its long neck before taking off along side his companion.  
  
"Goodbye Legolas Thandrilion."  
  
Elrond's voice was barely a whisper, and had gone unheard by his three sons watching as Legolas departed Rivendell for a long travel back to him home.  
  
THE END  
  
*REVIEWS*  
  
*Shortie-1318: Thank you.glad your liking it =)  
  
*Andmetwen: Ahh yes having fun with Legolas.lol.stick around for my sequel.lol.there is gonna be some leggy tourture ^_^  
  
*Guardian angel of wolves: I know I love the 'little Aragorn' stories too =) Hope you like this next chapter.  
  
*Tithen Min: Lol.thank you once again for your sweet comments *big hug*.and how do I write such a good chapter. that's a hard one.I didn't think it was that good.it just comes from the empty head I have. But thanks =) hope you enjoy this chapter. 


End file.
